IDW Publishing Comics- Infestation 1
Infestation 1 is a part of IDW Publishing Comics' Infestation storyline, which also occurs in its Transformers, Star Trek, and G.I. Joe comics. The comic itself doesn't have any of the four franchises appear in it and is the explanation of the zombie infestation to follow in two-parters for each franchise. http://www.comicsbulletin.com/reviews/129633799175513.htm Infestation 1 has three covers total. Cover A is by Gabriel Rodriguez. Cover B has art by John K. Snyder III and colors by Jason Wright. Lastly, the third is an incentive cover by Ashley Wood. Plot The Infestation began at the Kirtland Underground Munitions Storage Complex in New Mexico. The Covert Vampiric Operations (CVO) are dispatched to stop and contain it. However, things go terribly wrong when Britt, a vampiric field agent, contracts the virus and becomes undead squared, both vampire and zombie. Britt obeys the Undermind, the zombie gestalt, and uses interdimensional portal technology to spread the Infestation into four other iterations of the universe. Summary The Kirtland Underground Munitions Storage Complex in New Mexico used to be a quiet place. The classified sit-rep states the facility was compromised by an exotic biological weapon release. The threat was contained by army forces and support by robot assault units present at the complex. The focus of the threat were cadavers animated by an engineered viral strain of unknown origins. During the general clean-up phase, Wade See Zombies vs. Robots: Adventure, is touring some White House officials. Wade was brought back from "permanent leave" and reactivated due to his expertise in dealing with government "messes." He reports the Army was hiding a whole bunch of deeply classified technology. Wade shows them an Interdimensional Portal, where the release is speculated to have originated from. The Sci-bots reactivated the portal and sealed it like a shuttered window. Wade proposes the vast opportunity this Dimension Z presents: mineral exploitation, technology, real estate, training and testing zones, disposition of prison population overspill, and unlimited Guantanamo Bays. However, several Zombie hands pull Wade through the portal. At Covert Vampiric Operations (CVO) Coffin HQ, Cross, vampire team leader, has his recurring nightmare again. Cross' best friend Noble is a zombie. His wife, Kathryn, and son, Sean, look at him and are zombies, too. Britt arrives and reiterates his boss hid the truth that his family was still alive but he can't see them anyway then his friend turned up as a Zombie See CVO: African Blood. Cross orders her to go away but she reveals there's a briefing scheduled. At CVO Coffin Operations, Director Overmars goes over their new mission: Kirtland. The team needs to identify the situation-viral, chemical, nocturnal, whatever-and then match it with the appropriate threat response. Benny the Smith reports the access point is a dimensional gate in the center of the facility and they need to shut it down. Overmars cuts in and reveals the President wants the team to see if any of the White House officials are still alive. Part of New Mexico is cordoned off under the guise of a chemical spill. Benny thinks he can use some teleportation Artillica he fine tuned with intelligence gathered from Melombe's smuggling operation. See CVO: Volume 1 However, to complicate matters, Benny thinks the portal is Artillica-based but can read it with his best detection protocols. CVO Demon Consultant Nikodemus interjects and adds it is also invisible to his occult divination. Britt, Benny, Cross, and Bools arrive in the facility. Benny states he needs 3 minutes to employ protocols that will shut down the portal and analyze the enemy. Contact with Coffin HQ is lost, probably due to the portal's field creating some interference. All of a sudden, Benny collapses and a Zombie rips off one of his arms. The team retreats into the ventilation system. Benny reveals he was losing his sanity to the Undermind. He elaborates these zombies are linked by a hive intelligence and a group consciousness is controlling them. They are driven by survival to feed fresh meat to the collective and drive it forward. The Undermind sensed Benny's knowledge of Artillica and wants to develop it to expand across the Multiverse. Benny loses control and bites Britt on her right leg. Benny drops down to the Zombies below. Britt is not too concerned as she's already undead. Benny teleports himself and several Zombies into the CVO Artillica Storage Compound and accesses the Artillica stockpiles. Sci-bot 21 activates and assists the CVO team. It manages to activate the Warbots but Benny teleports to them and takes Britt. Britt is now vampire and zombie, a creature of two universes and full of arcane potential. Benny declares he's going to turn Britt into living Artillica. Britt rises and obeys the Undermind's call. The Warbots arrive with Bools and Cross. Bools blows Britt's head off but she quickly regenerates and zombifies a Warbot. The Sci-bot determines the transdimensional gateway is utilizing mystical elements from various alternate universes in a form of Hofstadtian Strange Loop. The energies are feeding each other to keep the dimensional portal open and everything depends on the Artillica. It disrupts the loop. Four avatars separate from Britt just before an explosion is set off. With the Zombies neutralized, Benny jury-rigged protocols to open the original portal again but only one way to allow them to look in. He finds out at least four universes were found. The Undermind sent zombied humans and robots into each one. If any of those worlds contain sophisticated technology and magic, the Undermind would grow exponentially more powerful and continue to spread into more universes. Somehow, it also took parts of Britt into each universe and is using her duality as a power source. Benny proposes a risky method to track Britt as the Undermind's presence is growing. Cross states it's the only shot they've got. They look on at the gateway and four portals. Characters Related to Ghostbusters-only Britt Trivia *Page 32 borrows a scene from page 9 of Ghostbusters: Infestation 1 when Winston Zeddemore shoots a Zombie with his Proton Pistol. This page is included in the previews after the main story. See Also *"Infestation 2" **The conclusion References Gallery InfestationIssueOneCoverB.jpg|Cover B InfestationIssueOne01.jpg|Kirtland InfestationIssueOne02.jpg|Wade InfestationIssueOne03.jpg|Zombies break through InfestationIssueOne04.jpg|Britt is changed InfestationIssueOne05.jpg|Britt opens 4 portals InfestationIssueOne06.jpg|Threat averted InfestationIssueOne07.jpg|Nevermind InfestationIssueOne08.jpg|Britt's Avatars Category:IDW Contents